


Teen Struggles

by Spiritsgale



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Bigender, Bisexual Character, Confused kids, Demiromantic Character, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Other, Transgender, self discovery, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsgale/pseuds/Spiritsgale
Summary: Growing up and figuring yourself out can be complicated, imagine being a superhero as well. That is especially so for Robin, Zatanna, Artemis, and Kid Flash. The Light aims to use the young heroes’ struggles to help in their plans.





	1. New Years, New Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short the first chapter is I'm getting my feet wet before diving head first into writing again plus I feel BC phone called with bats and GA need to be their own chapters.

**T** hings seem calm, way to calm. Robin sat in deep thought, with the whole team in Mount Justice this was strange. Aside from the occasional visit from Black Canary everything was still. One by one she called them in for short therapy sessions. No one seemed shaken up other than Zatanna. She has been like this since Dr. Faith possessed her father.

Robin glanced over at her with a look of empathy when BC called her into the make shift office. When Bruce first adopted the boy, he was just as distraught if not a little more. With his family, almost entirely dead... No! Now was not the time for Riley Grayson to get caught up in memories. Now was the time for Robin, boy wonder, to be there for his friends in their time of need.

Wally was pacing by the fridge, Superboy was sitting on the couch with Kaldur watch the news, M'gann was busing herself baking cookies that smelt like they had burnt an hour ago, and Artemis and Rocket were nowhere to be found. Everyone seemed to be trying to avoid the problem Batman and Black Canary seemed to think they had. Robin, unbeknownst, was no exception. Carefully he pushed up off the cube he has been sitting on and started over to where Wally was walking a hole in the tile floors. The young detective had not even taken a full step before the door opened and his heart sank.

 

“Robin? May I have a minute with you?”

    He took a deep breath before Black Canary shut the office door behind him. “Riley, many of your teammates as well as members of the league has brought it to my attention that you don’t seem to be developing at a normal rate. Bruce and I feel it may be because of how you conceal your- “

    “That’s not why”, Robin retaught quickly. “You can’t tell them, not ever.” BC softly laid her hand on the smaller girl’s knee. “I won’t tell them but you need to. For your own sake.” The conversation continued like this for what felt like hours to the young acrobat. When Black Canary finally let, the young hero go she only had one thing to say ‘Tell Zatanna soon’.

Back in the living room Ze and Artemis had convinced the others to watch movies. When Robin joined the team, she noticed Artemis was wearing a baggy sweat shirt, but made no move to question the archer. Right now, the young detective wanted nothing more than to enjoy the last few normal days she’d have with the team.

 

No one else had noticed the questioning look Robin had given Artemis when he walked up, no one other than the archer herself. She slowly sank down into her chair, checking her phone for the fourth time in the last hour. Artemis had been having a sort of internal struggle, Zatanna and Raquel knew but Artemis was too afraid to tell the rest of her team. She or rather he wasn’t entirely sure about how he felt. The kiss with Wally didn’t help matters at all. He had enjoyed the kiss but Wally liked girls. That was overly obvious from the way he flirted.

Artemis let out a soft sigh before curling up in the chair, hugging his knees to his chest. Maybe he’ll be the exception? Love isn’t all about sex and gender. Maybe Wally could learn to love him?

On screen the problems were being resolved and the main characters had start singing about true love and friendship. Artemis knew that was all a lie. There was never a fairy tale ending, especially not for him. He was no Alice and there was no wonderland awaiting him to stumble into. Jade really had been right it really was ‘every girl for herself’ in more than one sense.

Artemis quietly went back to watching the children’s movies with his friends. He’d figure everything out he just had to be patient. Yea, that’s all. Everything will be ok eventually, he just had to figure out a way to tell his mom. This was going to be so  _fun_.

 

He stood up and tried his best to get to the zeta tubes unnoticed. The archer needed some fresh air to think this all through. What better way than to kick baddie butt? Zatanna and Raquel noticed Artemis’ abrupt exit, the two turned to each other with worried looks. Sure, this was new territory for them both, but he was their friend and they were concerned for his well-being. Luckily for them they were not the only ones to notice Artemis leave in such hast. 

 Black Canary wandered off to call Batman and Green Arrow. Something was not right and she had a feeling it was too personal for her to get in. She would have to find another way around the barriers the two powerless sidekicks had put up even if she had to involved parents and mentors.

 

 


	3. Author's apology

    I'm so so very sorry that it's been almost a month maybe two since I started this. My depression has been acting up majorly. Lately I've been doing the bare minimum for my classes and barely spending time with my friends. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing but everything is just too much right now. I'll be sure to come back to this in a few weeks since exams are next week for me. I just need a break or at least time for myself so that things turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic in over a year so I hope you enjoy. Criticism is encouraged.


End file.
